Honeyfern
Hi my name is Honeyfern and this is my first story. I am new here, but I think I am get a hang of all the controls. I hope you like it! Allegiances '' HoneyClan: Honeystar - Light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and blue eyes, leader of HoneyClan Deputy Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes, deputy of HoneyClan, Honeyfern's sister Medicine Cat Jayfeather - Pale gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, medicine cat of HoneyClan Warriors Heathernose - Brown she-cat with green eyes, Blaze-eyes' sister, warrior of HoneyClan Blaze-eyes - Light brown tom with dark green eyes, Heathernose's brother, warrior of HoneyClan Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches along her back, mate of Cloudtail, one eye missing, warrior of HoneyClan Cloudtail - snowy-white tom with blue eyes, mate of Brightheart, warrior of HoneyClan Splashtail - Gray tom with light unusual red eyes, warrior of HoneyClan TO LAZY TO DO THE REST ''Prologue '' 'A time is coming where all the Clans have few warriors and little food.' A starry gray tom meowed. 'They will have to bare with it.' Grumped a she-cat. 'Yellowfang. This is more important then you think.' The tom answered. 'I don't have to deal with it.' Yellowfang lashed her tail. She walked away and left the tom. Other starry cats were in the clearing. 'She was just a grump. That's all she is nowadays.' A starry cat commented. 'Yes, Feathertail.' The tom agreed. 'Any ideas on how to face this time?' 'Oh, I know!' A starry apprentice was jumping up in down. 'Swiftpaw, go ahead.' The tom dipped his head. 'We should allow rogues and loners and kittypets to join.' 'The kittypets would just run away.' The tom pointed out. 'What about Firestar?' Swiftpaw asked. 'Yeah.' Firestar lifted his head. 'Very well.' The tom replied. 'We'll see how this goes.' ''Chapter One Honeystar snarled at a rogue. 'Why would you want to join?' She asked. 'I simply ask to join. A starry cat said to me join the Clans. So I'm trying.' 'StarClan told you to?' Honeystar was confused. 'I guess.' The rogue answered. 'Well, come on.' Honeystar said. She led him to a gorse tunnel. 'Ready to see HoneyClan?' 'Yes.' They trekked down the tunnel, and emerged in the camp. 'Who's he?' A kit asked. 'He might be dangerous. Come back.' Sorreltail scolded the kit. Honeystar nodded as they passed. And she leaped up the Highledge. 'Clan meeting!' She called. 'What-' The cat broke off when he noticed the rogue. He sat down. 'Today we have a new arrival.' 'Who?' 'Excited!' Calls rose from the gathered cats. 'His name is...' 'Weed.' 'Weed, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?' 'I do.' 'The from this moment on you shall be known as Weedtail.' 'Weedtail, Weedtail!' Chapter Two Honeystar look at Weedtail. She knew there was something special about him... 'Hey, honey.' Said Weedtail. 'Why do you call me that?' Said Honeystar. 'Because...' 'Because what?' Said Honeystar. 'Because I love you.' Honeystar felt light headed. 'I love you too.' She said. They cuddled and wuddled. 'I will expect your kittens.' Said Honeystar. 'Great.' Said Weedtail. Honeystar purred. And moons later, Honeystar was kittening. 'Weedtail.' She yelled. Weedtail bursted into the den. 'Honey... dont worry...' he said. Jayfeather came in. 'Another kittening.' He said. 'Push.' He said. Honeystar grunted and one slid out. 'Lick.' Said Jayfeather to Weedtail. He did. 'Two more.' Said Jayfeather. Honeystar pushed harder and one pop out then the other. 'Good.' He said leaving. 'Lets name the she kitten Fernkit.' Said Honeystar. 'And then what about the other ones.' Said Weedtail. 'You name the tom.' Said Honeystar. 'Um what about Grasskit.' He said. 'Great. And the other she kitten will be Swathkit.' Said Honeystar. Chapter Three 'Swathkit do you promise to...' Honeystar didnt even hear her own words until he said. 'Yes.' 'Then your mentor shall be Brightheart.' Said Honeystar. Brightheart purred. 'Swathpaw, Swathpaw.' chanted the clan. 'Fernkit, do you promise to...' 'of course.' 'Then your mentor shall be Poppyfrost.' Said Honeystar. 'Thank you sister.' said Poppyfrost. 'Your welcome.' Said she. Weedtail went up and purred. 'They will be beautiful warriors.' Said Weedtail. 'I know.' Said Honeystar. One day Honeystar went to Weedtail and said 'I want to hunt with you.' 'Why?' Asked Weedtail. 'Becuase your my mate.' Said Honeystar. 'Of course.' Said Weedtail. Poppyfrost watched from the bushes. She was jealous. She didnt have a mate and kits like Honeystar. She was stuck with arrogant Berrynose. 'Berrynose!' Called Poppyfrost. 'What.' He said. 'Do you love me?' Poppyfrost said. 'No.' Berrynose said smirking. 'I always hated you.' Poppyfrost gasped. 'I can't live life knowing this truth.' She said and she killed herself. Chapter Four 'No!' Yelled Honeystar. 'This is all becuase of me!' 'Yes it was.' Said Poppyfrost. Honeystar turned around a spirit was there. 'What will I do with out you?' She asked. 'Hang out with Weedtail.' Snarled Poppyfrost.